ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Geology
Geology is the science involving the study of the natural landforms of a planet or other celestial body with a solid surface. One who studies geology is known as a geologist or exogeologist. In 1893, Samuel Clemens told numerous guests in a ballroom in San Francisco that geology had indicated that Human beings had been around for only a microscopic amount of time that the Earth had been in existence. ( ) In 2151, Subcommander T'Pol performed a geological analysis of the planet later known as Archer IV and discovered that the rocks on the planet were composed of limestone and cormalite. ( ) The geology on Terra Nova was comprised mainly of beresium ore. In 2151, Commander Charles Tucker III told Captain Jonathan Archer that due to the geology on Terra Nova being "a little shaky", the Novans' numerous passageways in their tunnels and wells had collapsed. ( ) In 2152, not convinced that T'Pol had made up a story about her foremother T'Mir being the very first Vulcan to interact with Humans in the 1950s, Jonathan Archer said that she had visited Carbon Creek, where T'Mir had been. T'Pol remarked that as a scientist, she had also visited Yellowstone Park and Carlsbad Caverns, as she had an interest in geology. ( ) In 2153, Gralik Durr, a Xindi-Arboreal, told Jonathan Archer that the Xindi's homeworld, Xindus, was a geologically unstable world during the Xindi Civil War and was eventually destroyed when the Xindi-Insectoids and Reptilians detonated large explosions beneath eight of the planet's largest seismic fissures. ( ) starships had a geological lab. ( ) The M-5 computer explained that it chose Ensign Carstairs as part of a landing party to Alpha Carinae II instead of the 's chief geologist Rawlins was because Carstairs served on merchant marine vessel and once visited Alpha Carinae II on a geology survey for a mining company. ( ) Geology is a major area of study aboard Federation starships. On a planetary scale, geology can be used to predict how a planet will develop over time. ( ) In 2372, a Vulcan geological survey team was mining for Bakrinium on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant when they discovered the "Shroud of the Sword", which was later given to Kor, who, with the help of Worf and Jadzia Dax, used it to find the lengendary Sword of Kahless, stolen by the Hur'q centuries before. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram, Julian Bashir declared "Baccarat and geology are my life". ( ) In 2373, Worf told Jadzia Dax while they were vacationing on Risa that it was "nothing more than a rain soaked, geologically unstable jungle" without the planet's use of its weather modification network and seismic regulators. ( ) In 2375, a Silver Blood copy of Tuvok told Chakotay that the crew of the duplicate that they picked up silicate from the Podaris sector nearly a year before. Chakotay replied that the silicate had been stored in the ship's geology lab since then. ( ) In 2377, B'Elanna Torres asked Icheb if he would be interested to join her on the holodeck for rock climbing. Icheb replied that he had some interest in geology, but Torres insisted that it was not about rocks, but rather the climb. ( ) See also * Geologist * Geological lab report External link * de:Geologie nl:Geologie Category:Geoscience Category:Academic disciplines